QuickMemo
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: Desde que su felino compañero descubrió su identidad se la pasaba fastidiándola, hubo un momento en el que quería echarlo de patadas fuera de su habitación... [[Dedicado a Valerie B]]... hecho por Gotti Calavera
QuickMemo+

Holiguiiss mi gente… Este fic está dedicado a Valerie B… chica tu fic me hizo hacer un quick pero al momento de querer hacerlo me dieron ganas de hacer un fic de este nuevo show… Nuevo para mí ya que no sabía de su existencia, luego mi hermana y yo terminamos de ver toda la temporada en un solo día. Un buen domingo gastado… Este fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano… que lo disfruten.

 **Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, porque si fuera así haría sufrir a todos.**

* * *

QuickMemo+

* * *

Aventó su mochila a la mesa y de un salto llegó a su cama, con la almohada intento ocultar el sonrojo que le invadía de haber hecho eso. Plagg por otro lado lo estaba ignorando ya que él estaba en la mochila como resultado de ser lastimado en la cabeza por el impacto, mientras se sobaba la cabeza buscaba su amado queso y al fin de encontrarlo se posiciono a disfrutarlo sentado en la cabeza de su aportador como una especie de venganza aunque una no muy buena.

― **Era de esperarse que tus hormonas de adolescente prepotente lograran hacer estupideces frente a Marinette―** ahí estaba la venganza, era burlarse de él.

― **¡Plagg, no ayudas!―** gritó en la almohada el chico.

No era un misterio que él ya sabía la identidad secreta de su compañera para combatir el crimen, el hecho era que estaba empezando a actuar igual de torpe como alguna vez lo fue ella. Lo peor del asunto fue descubrirlo de la manera más curiosa, tonta y en frente de todos sus compañeros de salón, excepto Marinette.

Era una mañana cualquiera, estaba fantaseando con la madre sus futuros hijos, Alya llevaba noticias de Ladybug y para que negar ser un cliente frecuente con su nueva mercancía de fotos; si ella lo viera pensaría en lo enfermizo que era todo eso, pero era AMOR.

― **Tengo nuevo contenido―** exclamó contenta mientras le daba el celular al modelo.

Adrien al no conocer ese tipo de celulares, ya que era la primera vez que le daban una que era completamente ajeno al suyo entro en pánico al hacer «clic» en otra foto de la galería, intento fingir eso mientras la morena se acomodaba y comenzaba a estudiar por un examen que tendrían en unas horas. En la foto se mostraba a la amiga azabache de Alya con una sonrisa amigable, su dedo debería estar torpe al hacer presión en una aplicación cerca del "retroceder"; había oído de esa aplicación donde podías dibujar en la pantalla sin perjudicar a la misma, deslizo el dedo y por error rayo el rostro de la imagen con algo de rojo.

Se quedó pensativo, por aburrimiento o curiosidad, sombreó sobre los ojos y asemejaba a un antifaz rojo, cambio el color al divisar el pincel en la parte superior por un color negro y con exactitud coloco las machas. Al terminar sonrió satisfecho al pensar que se parecían mucho ¿No lo creen?

Cuando al fin se percató, casi termina el celular en el suelo por un momentáneo paro cardiaco ¿Era solo una coincidencia? ¿Una alocada donde demostraba el comportamiento de Marinette al desvanecerse al ver una persona poseída por un akuma? El sonrojo se empezó a esparcir por su rostro y se llevó la mano a la boca de la impresión.

Con rapidez hizo clic en borrar toda su obra maestra y retrocedió para devolvérselo a su legítima dueña; su cabeza la deba muchas vueltas por todas las nuevas emociones, pero como todo incrédulo cerró los ojos buscando las razones para no sospechar de su compañera de clases la cual siempre se sentaba atrás de él.

― **Buen día―** saludó una voz nerviosa.

Por impulso Adrien espero ver a su _My Lady_ por el tono de voz, pero se encontró a su compañera con un ligero rubor por saludarlo ¿Esto no podía estar pasando? Su cara se encontraba tan roja que le dio ganas de darse una cachetada al no contestar a la chica, intento articular alguna palabra para responder de forma correcta a su dama.

― **¿Te encuentras bien, hermano?―** preguntó Nino para romper el silencio **―Estas muy rojo ¿no estarás enfermo?―** inquirió su amigo de lentes.

― _ **M-My**_ **…―** los nervios y las emociones juntas lo hacían sentir torpe, debía ordenar su cabeza **―Tengo algo que hacer, me voy―** soltó eso como excusa y como alma que corre el diablo agarro sus cosas para salir rápidamente antes que llegará la maestra.

Por otro lado Marinette estaba un poco decepcionada, al fin había agarrado el valor suficiente para hablarle y él ante eso se fue; se sentía rechazada. Después de un exámen un akuma alertó a los superhéroes, Chat Noir llegó primero para no ver la cara de Ladybug, ella no se dio cuenta ya que ese aportador de akuma era muy poderoso y no era momento de charlar; la pelea llegó hasta las ruinas de unos edificios alejados de los noticieros y la prensa.

Con horror vio cómo su compañera corría peligro y esto lo impulso a decir su nombre verdadero, con vara en mano y un cataclismo en otra peleo con todas sus fuerzas logrando derrotar al villano; Ladybug con las pocas fuerzas que tenía lo purifico y luego arreglo todo el daño de la ciudad para terminar desmayada en los brazos de su compañero.

Despertó en su cama y se percató de su visitante, se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior por frustración al recordar que había dicho su verdadero nombre ¿Desde cuándo lo sabía? ¿La había seguido al des transformarse? ¿Podía confiar en él?

― **¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?―** interrogó.

El felino estaba rojo tomate, no pensaba decirle "Hola, soy Adrien Agreste y se tu secreto por dibujar sobre tu cara por error" No pensaba decirle eso. Se le prendió el foco sonrió de forma coqueta con un ligero rubor.

― **Soy un gato, tengo buen olfato. Cuando me ayudaste con "Evillustrador" tienes el mismo olor que Ladybug, no te lo he dicho porque quería respetar tu identidad―** era una pequeña mentira, pero no era del todo ya que empezó a sospechar de ella, pero lo descartó rápidamente.

― **Lo has sabido y no me lo habías dicho…―** dio un largo suspiro para levantarse de la cama, Chat Noir se sobresaltó que se hiciera daño; pero no espero eso **―Gracias, minino. Sé que estabas preocupado por mí, te lo agradezco―** hizo presión el abrazo.

El felino correspondió con fuerza, pero luego aflojó el agarre por temor de lastimarla; aunque sabía que todas las heridas eran sanas al usar el Miraculous Ladybug, pero eso no evitaba estar cansado. Lo miró a los ojos y por un momento siento las mejillas arder ¡Él respetaba su decisión! ¡Podía confiar en él sin importar lo que pasará! Sin saber las acciones de ese momento le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento.

― _ **My Lady**_ **¿Quiere que le muestre mi identidad como compensación?―** sugirió de forma decidida sin importar el rojo de sus mejillas al tener ese tipo de trato como Chat Noir.

Ella negó la cabeza **―No te puedo hacer eso, ¿No estoy segura como lo llevaría a tomar?―** por algo le gustaba la inteligencia de su dama.

Él tampoco sabía sobrellevar todo eso, tenía los sentimientos revueltos aun; con un energético movimiento de manos se despidió de su compañera y saltó de techo en techo rumbo a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente estaba con un hueco en el estómago, al llegar a su casa busco algo para distraerlo y por azares empezó a leer uno de sus comics favoritos «Spider-man», al hacer mención de la relación que tenía con Black Cat no pudo parar de pensar que también podría ser su misma situación. Se sentó pensativo, no solo por el ejemplo del comic, sino que su amigo del alma le había hecho saber que Marinette estaba triste por irse así de repente; más aparte lo aplastó al leer que no hiciera llorar a la chica que sentía amor por él.

Esto lo dejo desconcertado y sin más preámbulos Nino contó del amor secreto de la azabache hacía él con información exclusiva que Alya le otorgó; por un momento sonrió al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos sin darse cuenta, pero las palabras de ella resonaron en su cabeza ¿Qué pasaría si ella no le gustaba del todo? ¿Con antifaz o sin ella? Adrien correspondido mientras Chat Noir era dejado a un lado ¿¡Igual que el maldito comic!? Al fin alzó la voz para buscar un consejo.

― **Oigan, chicos…―** mencionó llamando la atención de Nino y Alya, por suerte Marinette aún no llegaba **―Tengo una suposición bastante loca. Si Chat Noir y Ladybug no conocen sus identidades, Chat Noir está enamorado de Ladybug, pero ella lo rechaza porque está enamorada de la identidad civil de Chat Noir y él no sabe que es Ladybug ¿Cómo sería su relación?―** cuestionó mirando fijamente a ambos.

― **Desesperante―** respondieron en coro, haciendo que le rubio sintiera pena de sí mismo.

― **¿Eso creen?―** preguntó asombrado de la forma tan rápida que respondieron los dos.

― **Claro, si yo fuera Chat Noir empezaría a enamorar a Ladybug siendo superhéroe y al momento de confusión le revelas todo―** Alya iba a hablar, pero se calló para analizar.

― **Tal vez la idea no sea muy convincente, pero por lo menos haría que una chica incluyendo a Ladybug reflexionara sobre la relación y con algo de suerte podían terminar juntos―** comentó la morena.

Trago algo duro por el hecho de que todo se basará en suerte, pero los ojos les brillaron a un esmeralda eléctrico. Si ella le gustaba Adrien Agreste, le iba a fascinar Chat Noir, cuando llegó Marinette le pidió una disculpa ya que al verla le había recordado algo que tenía que hacer. Claro que no pudo decir un concepto específico sobre que era, porque la chica comenzó actuar de forma nerviosa.

* * *

― **¿Me puedes ayudar?―** interrogó confundida mientras le acariciaba el cabello rubio de su compañero de batallas.

― **¿En que necesitas ayuda,** _ **My Lady**_ **?―** exclamó Chat Noir cariñoso por lo cómodo que estaba en las piernas de la azabache.

La chica bajo su libro de física y él comenzó a explicar, ¿Quién diría que después de dos meses se encontraría con este tipo de relación con su dama? Aunque de alguna forma se sorprendía de lo rápido que llegó a tenerle confianza y ahora podía visitarla todas las veces posibles; porque Plagg solo ponía como condición el queso y con gusto le daría todo lo el que quería.

―… **Así es la fórmula ¿ya lo comprendiste?―** interrogó como buen maestro.

― **Sí―** esa respuesta fue acompañada con una pequeña risita risueña.

― **Marinette…―** el corazón comenzaba a latir a mil por hora, ya era momento de saber; se sentía ansioso **― ¿Qué somos?―** soltó las palabras con un ligero suspiro.

― **¿A qué te refieres?―** cuestionó la chica alejando el libro de sus ojos y enfocar en la mirada esmeralda de su compañero.

El minino se alejó se sentó en la cama y con un sonrojo intento mirar fijamente los ojos azules que poseía la chica que le robaba suspiros cada mañana, no habría terceros que interrumpieran este momento como en otras veces. Fue cuestión de suerte saber que Tikki estaba dormida, los padres de ella también por un día pesado en la panadería.

― **¿Qué so-somos realmente,** _ **My**_ _**Lady**_ **?―** tartamudeo un poco, pero al fin lo había dicho.

― **No lo sé…―** respondió en un susurro.

Desde que su felino compañero descubrió su identidad se la pasaba fastidiándola, hubo un momento en el que quería echarlo de patadas fuera de su habitación; por cosa de la curiosidad de su compañero de saber lo que hacía le ayudo con unos problemas de física, la materia que más odiaba. Poco a poco le tomo más confianza y antes de lo que se diera cuenta él ya recibía mimos de su parte por ayudarla ¿Eso hacen los amigos? ¿El chico le había robado un beso en la mejilla como broma, se consideraba normal? ¿Qué era lo que sentía? Por el momento no sabía cómo eran sus sentimientos de adolescente hormonal, llegó hasta incluso desear con besar nuevamente los labios del rubio y esto ocasiono un gran sonrojo de su parte.

― **Digo, a mí me gusta un compañero de mi escuela…―** se abrazó las piernas como manera de sentirse frustrada **―Pero me empiezas a gustar mucho, Chat―** las mejillas estaban encendidas en ambas personas y procuraban no verse mutuamente.

Se acercó poco a poco logrando romper el espacio personal de ella. Antes de hacer eso había empezado a tener celos de sí mismo, pero no era solo de Adrien; sino esa vez que ayudo a Nino con conquistarla, Nathaniel y del artista de la estatua. Pero más de ese pelirrojo, porque sabía más de la cuenta que el día después Marinette le regalo unos pastelillos para compensar el haberlo de cierta forma traicionarlo y después se volvieron algo cercanos ¡Él no recibió un regalo de ella! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Nino lo hubiera conseguido? ¿Y si el escultor se quedaba con la heroína? ¿Y si ese pelirrojo ya había besado a Marinette?

Antes que la azabache interrumpiera el momento conectaron sus bocas, ella puso resistencia lo cual era de esperarse por la confusión de los sentimientos; poco después le siguió, las hormonas le estaban alterando y antes de separarse por falta de aire introdujo la lengua. Este acto hizo que Marinette lo empujara y su cara se tiñera de rojo, él quiso decir algo pero al no encontrar las palabras se desvaneció por la noche.

Al día siguiente sucedió lo mismo, pero no fue Chat Noir, fue culpa de Adrien. Le había pedido que lo acompañará para hablar de algo importante, al saber que nadie los observaba la acorralo y la besó de la misma manera, de igual forma termino como anoche. Y ahora estaba así, con la almohada en la cara y Plagg burlándose de él.

― **Marinette nunca me lo va a perdonar―** se lamentó y despegó la cara de la almohada.

― **¿Quién diría que también te empujaría a pesar de ser Adrien?―** cuestionó Plagg siguiendo degustando de su queso **―De todas formas no deberías ponerte de esa manera…―**

― **¿Por qué?―** vocifero mientras se ponía nuevamente la cara en la almohada.

― **¿Te gusta Ladybug o Marinette?**

― **¿Tú crees que me hubiera molestado enamorar a Marinette como Chat Noir? Claro que me sorprendí y sentí los sentimientos mezclados al saber su identidad, pero conforme se acomodaban di a la conclusión que la amo con o sin el antifaz. Me hubiera gustado que ella también lo sintiera―** exclamó cabizbajo.

― **¿¡Enserio piensas en eso, Adrien!?―** menciono en un leve susurro una voz conocida.

― _ **My Princess**_ **―** murmuro al ver a su dama como heroína, pero luego el sonrojo adueño sus mejillas **―T-Te lo i-iba a de-decir―** no pudo terminar al sentir sus mejillas acariciadas por dos manos que volvían a su forma normal.

― **No sé qué decir, tal vez es algo torpe de mi parte aceptar que Adrien y Chat Noir son la misma persona…―** con una mano se acarició los labios **―Me gustaría saber ¿Quién eres?―** el rubio sintió los latidos de su corazón acelerar.

― **¿Te casas conmigo?―** expulsó esas palabras por impulso y ambos presentes estaban rojos como tomates **―L-Lo…―** intento explicar lo sucedido, pero la risa traviesa de Marinette lo interrumpió.

― **Todo a su debido tiempo, minino―** como costumbre le toco la nariz.

― **¿Esto significa que somos novios?―** la azabache se ruborizo más de la cuenta al momento de escuchar ese tono coqueto.

Por suerte pero de igual manera desafortunado, una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos ¡Era hora de patear villanos!

― **Tenemos que ir…―** se transformó nuevamente, seguida por su compañero.

― **¿Me lo vas a decir?―** fastidió su compañero.

― **Ni siquiera hemos salido―** exclamo mientras cruzaba por los techos de París.

― **¡Eh! ¡¿Y esos dos Meoweses!? ¿No cuentan?―** menciono indignado.

― **Si no usas Cataclismo en esta misión podemos ir al cine―** ante esa propuesta su compañero bufo.

Pero poco tiempo después se encontrarían nuevamente en una sala para ver una película, cosa que no sería la primera vez ni la última.

* * *

Sacando motivación para que Chat Noir haga su trabajo de superhéroe y deje su sueño de comediante, pues ni modo.

A lo largo de ver la temporada siempre sospeche que Adrien lo sabría antes de Marinette, creo que la palabra correcta es desesperante en este caso para definir su relación en cuanto a los fans, por lo que haré lo mismo. Esperar la segunda temporada.

¿Gustan Reviews?


End file.
